The present invention relates to a brickwork construction which is used when bricking the distribution chamber of a gas-fired kiln, for example a shaft kiln used for pellet sintering.
Normally the distribution chamber for the combustible gases is bricklined, in which case the walls adjacent to the shaft wall are parallel. The expansion and contraction caused by temperature changes is usually allowed for by leaving an expansion joint in the brickwork. These joints function well in the beginning, but in the course of time their operation deteriorates because the gaps become filled with brick dust and process dust. It is self-evident that the joints no longer serve their purpose when filled up. Subsequently, when powerful thermal stresses are imposed on the distribution chamber the consequence is usually smaller or larger cracks in the wall. When the walls are further subjected to stresses from thermal changes the consequence is collapse of the wall at the easiest path, and this usually means into the shaft kiln. As a result of this there is naturally a long interruption in the operation of the kiln.
Some attempts have been made to avoid the aforementioned troubles but the problem of collapse has not been solved. Many of these attempts have also led to process technical problems, for example, caused by changing the shape of the shaft.
The object of the invention is to avoid the drawbacks of the previous brickwork construction and to accomplish a construction in which the stresses caused in the brickwork by temperature changes will press it as a combined mass toward the kiln casing, so preventing the brickwork collapsing into the kiln.